Brock's Backstory
by StoryMaker the Echidna
Summary: I came up with this a while ago; it basically just tells Brock's past, who he is, and how he got to where he is today. Note that it very very VERY much contradicts the anime; it's more for the games' Brock, who was never fleshed out all that much. It's more in summary form than narrative, but I didn't see any prohibition in the rules against that. Might be a bit AU.


_All Pokemon and Pokemon characters and Pokemon concepts copyright Nintendo / Creatures / Game Freak. This is intended to be fan fiction, not a product to be sold or something like that._

* * *

Brock is the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer of Pewter City. He's a young man, about 21 years in age, and the only child of the widowed Linda Harrison. He grew up on the darker side of town, and his father, Flint, was from a family of criminals. Flint had a hard time making money when he was alive, and could never keep a job very long. Eventually he was died in a surprise shoot-up when Brock was about 10. Before his death, however, he imparted many things to his son. When he was alive, he operated a small, unofficial Pokemon Gym that was moderately successful, and if nothing else, earned him a bit of respect and a bit of money. He trained Pokemon because, growing up as a criminal, you sometimes have to fight your way out of tough situations, and he considered Pokemon as necessary for survival. He especially liked Rock Pokemon because they were good at blocking bullets and relatively easy to obtain due to the fact that Mt. Moon was not far away. Much of his attitude concerning Pokemon training has rubbed off on Brock.

After his father's death, Brock was left with a great responsibility on his shoulders. Already he had worked a few jobs, but now this role was becoming more important. He hadn't quite finished school (and was falling behind in it anyway), but he managed to skimp on it so that he could get money for himself and his mother. Wherever he went, however, Brock had a way of being respected. He was not the biggest kid in the world, but was very good at fighting other kids and considered very tough. These skills didn't help that much in the job market, unfortunately, and it was becoming increasingly clear that what Brock wanted most of all was to be a Pokemon trainer. Seeing this, Linda eventually decided that it was best to enroll her son in the Jr. Trainers.

Brock seemed to zoom to the top of the Jr. Trainer "hierarchy" immediately. He might not have been the most upright or well-raised of children, but this made him work all the harder to earn everyone else's respect. He was the best at making campfires, the best at negotiating forest, and most of all, the best Pokemon trainer. He started, like all Jr. Trainers, by training rental Pokemon. He was able to push Pokemon to beyond their normal capacity, which allowed him to best his peers, often with ease. Soon, however, Brock got tired of rental Pokemon, and knew he could be a better trainer if he had reliable Pokemon all his own.

One day, after working a job, Brock found himself rather near to the place his father had been shot and killed. He found himself not only curious, but also wondering if perhaps one of his father's Poke Balls had been left there, ready for him to take. He crept around, looking for Poke Balls, but in the end he found himself empty-handed and down in spirit. As he walked away, however, he was suddenly intrigued by a strangely-shaped boulder that he had not noticed before; roundish shaped, narrow on one side, fat on the other, like an egg. With a great deal of difficulty, he managed to bring it home without attracting too much attention to himself, and smuggled it into his room while his mom was still working her job. He set it in a dry corner and kept it warm with a blanket. It sat there for many weeks, until one night, while Brock was sleeping, he was awoken by an ear-slitting cracking noise, followed by a huge crash. The boulder had cracked in two, revealing it to be hollow inside. Out of it, a small, limbless creature formed of rock emerged, and Brock recognized it immediately. It was an Onix, the same species as a Pokemon his father had once 's mom chose that point to run in, and she was initially horrified. After Brockexplained, Linda reprimanded her son for keeping a secret, and also doubted that, with just enough money to fill their own mouths, they would be able to feed the Onix as well. Brock, however, insisted he would take full responsibility for the Pokemon.

That was the start of a long relationship. Brock kept his promise. Not only did he feed the Onix and cared for all its needs, he trained it with twice the vigor with which he had trained his rental Pokemon. Even though it was only a baby, Brock insisted that his Onix be the best. He could not tolerate it losing, but demanded victory. The Onix took all the trainingBrock provided him with to heart, wanting only to please the creature that he depended upon for survival. As such, it grew to be a Pokemon as tough and relentless as its trainer.

Though proud of her boy's Pokemon training achievements, Linda was still disappointed that Pokemon training was now growing to overtake a larger and larger portion of Brock's time, while the time could be used for better money-making activities. One day, Brock learned a survival technique from the Jr. Trainers, and applied it to his situation. Using his Onix, Brockcould save money on food by hunting, killing, and cooking wild Pokemon. He discovered that Pidgey were quite yummy and, because of their weakness to Rock-type moves, pretty easy to hunt. His favorite Pokemon food-wise, however, was the Pikachu, a treat he still relishes to this day. All this hunting also gave Onix practice in quickly knocking out Pokemon.

Every day, Brock's training skills became more fine-tuned and more well-known. Soon, children from all around Pewter City came to him for advice. One day, as Brock was walking home from the Jr. Trainers, he noticed an old, abandoned building that he had not thought about in the longest time.

It was Pewter Gym, the Gym his father had once owned so many years ago.

Suddenly, Brock was filled with a new passion. All at once, it seemed like his very purpose of existence had been revealed. He was going to be the Gym Leader of Pewter City.

And that's just what he did. He was so strongly convinced this was what he wanted that his mom could do little to deter him. It was a simple manner to take over the Gym which had been abandoned ever since his father's death. Brock put all of his effort, not only to restoring the Gym to its former status, but into making it much, much greater than it ever was under his dad's leadership. After the Gym was reopened, challengers poured in, butBrock thrashed them all. Even opponents older than himself could not defeat him. Brockwas noticed, not only by everybody in Pewter City, but by those beyond. Soon, the day came. For the first time, Pewter Gym became an official Pokemon Gym.

To this day, Brock will accept any challenger. And he still battles as he always has. He is tough, dedicated, and impossible to deter. His precept is that of survival, and his path is that of a Gym Leader. He is Brock, the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer of Pewter City.

* * *

_Just for the record, if I do write any more Pokemon stories, I might not go by this backstory _exactly. _For example, I might make Brock a smidge nicer, I'm no longer overly fond of Brock being a Pokemon hunter, and now I'm not sure I like the idea of Pewter Gym having been an unofficial and not-as-good gym before Brock's leadership. I'm now more inclined to think that it was official and just as good under Flint's leadership, but that it was rocked (ha ha) by scandal or something. Yeah, I could have made those changes to the story itself, but I just felt like leaving it as is._

_If you want to steal some ideas from this story, go ahead! It'd please me, in fact. You could credit me, but it's not an absolute must._


End file.
